The Dangers of Adventuring
by KH777
Summary: Based pre-game. What happens when Sorey and Mikleo find themselves deeper than they intended on one of their adventures and the tide turns hazardous?


This is a _Tales of Zestiria_ fan fiction. Based Pre-game but is a slight A.U. as I've made Sorey and Mikleo discover the hellions pre-game. **This is in no way intended to be yaoi.**

Sorey hummed jovially, while he sat down at their meeting place, reading an ancient tome he had found. It wasn't one for magic or anything, but it was a fascinating story from an era long lost. It was certainly the longest story he'd ever seen but that did nothing to discourage him. Absolutely engrossed, Sorey didn't see that the time was already dusk until he glanced up from his book for a mere moment.

Sorey's eyes widened.

"Oh, geez! Mikleo should have been here by now. Actually, he should have been here a few hours ago…"

He began to feel a bit guilty that he's been so focused on that book that he hadn't noticed. Really, he expected Mikleo to come up to him, probably mess with him, so he felt no need to keep a lookout.

What a mistake.

"Guess I should go look for him…" Sorey muttered to himself.

Honestly, even though he loved this ancient place, the narrow walkways made him just a tad bit nervous. Mostly he was awed though, since their village and the forest outside covered much of the beautiful scenery of the sky.

Sorey couldn't think about this now. He had to think about Mikleo. He really hoped that he was alright. It wasn't like him to be late, especially this late. If anyone was late it was Sorey. So much so that if this situation was reversed, Mikleo probably would have just rolled his eyes and kept waiting. Sorey had the tendency to get distracted easily around anything ancient so it was hardly shocking. This was Mikleo though, not Sorey, so there was cause for concern.

"Woah!" Sorey exclaimed as he stopped abruptly, almost walking into a huge hole in the middle of the walkway. Kneeling down, he starred down the hole but could see nothing but black. _Oh, dang! Did Mikleo fall from up here?!_ Sorey panicked. He was certain that there was no way this was there before. Taking a few breaths to calm himself, he decided he would travel down that hole. The question was how the heck he would do that. Thank goodness Mikleo had made Sorey take some rope. He didn't want too, since he thought it would be pointless, but was now glad he had conceded.

Sorey took the rope and proceeded to tie one end on anything he thought could support his weight and maybe Mikleo's too. After he was finished, he threw the rope down the hole. As he climbed down into the hole, knots settled in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't rid himself of the horrid feeling he felt about all this. _Please be okay, Mikleo…_ Sorey worried.

He soon reached the bottom to reveal he was in the middle of some cave ruins. Normally, he would have been ecstatic, but worry kept him from enjoying this new find. Mikleo was nowhere to be seen. So, Sorey left the rope behind and went to search for his best friend/adoptive brother.

"Mikleo!? Can you hear me!?" Sorey shouted into depths of the cave. No response. Sorey ventured further.

He heard a suspicious noise from his left and he stiffened. Monsters? He turned to face his attacker. When the figure came into the light however, it was no attacker. Rather, the sight made Sorey's emotions do back flips.

"Mikleo!?"

Holding his shoulder and limping, Mikleo was obvious injured quite badly. Sorey rushed to his aid as Mikleo could no longer stand and fell on Sorey.

"A-are you okay!? Oh, I'm so sorry! This is my fault! If I had come sooner-"

"…B-be quiet… I-It's- not your fault…and you're hurting my ears..."

"S-sorry. Was it monsters?"

"…No, it wasn't…"

"Then what was it?"

"Hellions…"

"W-what?! Seriously?"

Mikleo gave a weak nod.

"So… let's get out of here…"

"Alright. You can count on me, Mikleo."

"….go…od…"

"Mikleo?"

It took a few seconds for Sorey to realize that he'd passed out. Sorey gave out a small sigh, wishing he had something to bandage him with but thought it was probably better that he just bring him back to Gramps.

He heard a noise for the second time, but this time, it was far more ominous. Sorey, believing Mikleo's every word, knew exactly what it was: a hellion. Sorey took a breath to calm himself and gently sat Mikleo down.

The monster hellion launched itself against Sorey, luckily his reflexes were quick and he blocked the attack. _I can't let it get near Mikleo!_ Fighting while protecting someone else like this was more difficult than Sorey thought it would be, however, he would never allow this monster to defeat him. It would most definitely result in the death of them both. At least it was only one hellion; he was certain he could deal with that.

But none of his attacks were having very much of an effect! Every word Gramps had told to them was true. It changed nothing, though; he could still drive the hellion off. Which Sorey did manage to do, though not without expending a considerable amount of his energy.

Sorey sighed in relief and immediately went to check on Mikleo; who appeared to be worse for wear than when he first saw him. Or maybe it was just that Sorey hadn't paid enough attention. Either way, Sorey shook the thought off and gently put Mikleo on his back.

Thankfully, the rope was not as far as Sorey had thought. Wait a second, how was he going to travel up the rope with Mikleo too? Hmm… Sorey resolved for him to carry him across his shoulder, since he'd totally fall off if he was on Sorey's back. Honestly, Mikleo was heavier than Sorey would have expected, but began to climb up the rope anyways, using extreme caution. It was certainly good that Mikleo didn't fall off.

When Sorey had climbed the whole way, which took longer than he'd have liked to admit, it was completely dark. Wonderful. Adjusting Mikleo to his back, Sorey made his way home.

…..

In the warm comfort of the village, Mikleo laid down, fully bandaged, on the bed in his home.

"How exactly did this happen?" The elderly man asked, in a more suspicious tone than Sorey would how liked.

"Mikleo and I were just exploring like we always do when we found this wonderful place and… We split up to explore it. We did designate a meeting place and I was there first. So, I was reading a book I found and I was so distracted by it that I lost complete track of time. When I looked up, it was dusk and Mikleo wasn't here. So, I went to go search for him and I found a hole in the path that wasn't there before. Thinking Mikleo fell through it, I ventured inside to this cave ruin place. Then I found Mikleo injured and fought a hellion that attacked us." Sorey explained.

"Ah, I had sensed an evil presence for a while now. You must stay far away from that place, Sorey." He replied. "I would say to be more careful but since it was Mikleo who this happened to… Mikleo is careful, far more than you Sorey."

Sorey scratched the back of his head, sheepishly.

"It was my fault, so if you want to-"

"There is no need. Just, allow this to teach both of you a lesson about how dangerous the reality of going off an adventure is. It's not a game."

"I know that, but it doesn't mean I can't enjoy it."

"I cannot stop you."

He began to leave the room but added one last comment.

"Take care of Mikleo alright? Don't forget to change his bandages."

"Of course!"

 _A while later…_

"Sorey? Can you get me some water?" Mikleo asked, propped up by a few pillows and reading a book.

"Yeah, sure." Sorey replied, retrieving a glass, filling it with water and handing it to Mikleo. Setting the book down and drinking some of the water, Mikleo began to smirk.

"You know this is nice. I feel like a prince and you're my butler."

Sorey frowned, annoyed by this comparison but kept quiet.

"Ah, c'mon, Sorey! I'm in _pain_."

"Wh-what? Are you okay?"

"That's… not what I meant. I'm fine."

"Geez, Mikleo, don't say things like that when you're still injured."

"But how else am I going to pass the time?"

"Whatever. Do you need anything else?"

"Well, could we play a board game or something? I know you'd love to spend a whole day reading one of your books but I'm pretty bored."

"Sure."

With that said, the two began to peacefully play a board game, enjoying each other's company. Honestly, they were both just relieved that they were both alive.

 _Fin_


End file.
